


A Childhood Friend Plus One

by Dippytrippy122



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-07 23:30:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20825606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dippytrippy122/pseuds/Dippytrippy122
Summary: What if Sayaka wasn't the only person Makoto knew from his childhood? What if the Luckster had met Junko at a time before she had become bored with the world. As the only one capable of giving her entertainment can he possibly lead her away from a destructive future he knows nothing about…? Joke!Fic





	1. Ryoko

Makoto Naegi was an average high schooler. If asked what he liked, he'd go straight down the middle. Picking only the most popular titles and trends. He did not prescribe to his own opinion on things, almost as if he held none to begin with. It's not that he was too lazy to consider them. On the contrary. In fact, if asked, he would say that being gung-ho about life was one of his greatest qualities. He was just… normal.

So how exactly did someone as ordinary as him get invited to such a prestigious school like Hopes Peak Academy?

By Luck of course.

"So… lame."

Makoto sighed as he looked over his acceptance letter for the seventh time that day.

Orientation for second term was only a few hours away and he could not be any less excited. It was interesting, he had to admit, that he was switching schools into this one halfway through the year. From what he understood, the board had decided to put the Luckster program back in the curriculum after initially ridding themselves of it.

The decision hadn't gone over well, apparently.

"I can already tell that I'm not going to enjoy getting up early just to listen to a speech." The boy moaned. "Staying awake in class is hard enough, let alone long assemblies."

While he may claim to be gung-ho towards life he definitely had a lazy streak when it comes to schoolwork. Thankfully though, attendance was not mandatory at this school past certain events and exams.

Looking at the clock on his bedside table the boy smiled. In spite of any reservations he may hold towards attending such an impressive institution he could not help but be excited.

… Still, a part of him did wish he could skip past the assembly he knew would inevitably bore him.

A boy could dream.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This was somehow worse than expected.

For the tenth time that day Makoto cursed his luck.

What started off as a pretty good day, quickly turned as disastrous as the storm clouds up above. After accessing the weather Makoto got out of bed and stretched sleepily. It only took one glance over at his alarm clock for him to realize that he overslept. Hurriedly showering and getting ready for the day he blanched at his sister who was in the process of making him an omelette for lunch. She tripped.

Makoto had to get ready again.

After doing so and grabbing a bite to eat, the Naegi family quickly drove down to the school campus.

Only to arrive fifteen minutes late.

This led to Makoto's current situation: head-down and sighing as he sat on the end of a row of empty seats all the while trying to ignore the stares of his to-be-teachers.

Did they have to be so pitying…?

He would rather take the cold indifference some of them were exuding to that.

On top of EVERYTHING, however.

'This is the most mind-numbing speech I've ever had to sit through!' he moaned internally. 'If this keeps up, I'm actually gonna fall asleep over here.'

Oh, well. It's not like it can go on for much, longer right…?

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He really needed to stop testing fate.

"The speech was five hours long!?" Makoto asked, stunned. "How can anyone even talk for that length of time?"

Not that the Luckster even knew what the Headmaster had been talking about, anyway. He may have forced himself into staying awake but that did not mean he understood squat.

Settling into his room he began putting his things away. Though he did not personally own many possessions he wanted his dorm-room to feel familiar to him. In his mind, this meant making the interior look similar to his old one. A measure to avoid getting home-sick too fast.

Not that he planned on mentioning that to anyone.

He chuckled. "Komaru would have a field day if she heard me say that."

Taking a shower, he got ready for bed as quickly as possible. The day, while not long, was exhausting. It was only seven o'clock, but Makoto wanted to sleep more than anything at the moment.

He lay down with a smile on his face and hope in his heart.

He felt something good was in store for him tomorrow.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Makoto woke up bright and early the next day. Maybe a little too early, attributed to his early bedtime. He approached his to-be-classroom with gusto and after finding it open approached the desk at the back with the least noticeable wear. He assumed this would be his new spot.

It was about twenty minutes later when students started pouring in. Many of them looked curious about who he was though no one bothered addressing him, with their teacher entering the room right behind them. He was a blonde-haired man with a distinctly white fedora holding a flask in his hand. All in all, not exactly what Makoto imagined when the word 'teacher' came to mind.

"Makoto Naegi, I presume?" he drawled. "Think you can come up here and introduce yourself for us?"

Internally steeling himself the boy walked to the front, trying to ignore the stares from his peers. While he had looked his classmates all up on forums prior to attending class, a good amount of them did not quite appear as he envisioned.

But most did.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you all! I am Makoto Naegi, this classes Ultimate Lucky student." He bowed and smiled brightly. "I hope that we can all get along."

"Ultimate Lucky Student, Naegi-san?"

Cocking his head to the side he looked at the one who had asked the question.

"What's wrong, Ludenburg-san?"

The gambler took a moment to correctly word her question.

"What exactly does your talent mean? It seems… far vaguer than the rest of ours." She paused. "Also, if you could, call me Celeste. I would prefer it, if you please."

Makoto hung his head. He guessed that no one had bothered to explain the situation to his classmates yet.

Of course, they hadn't.

"Ah, well starting a few years back Hopes Peak began doing an annual raffle where one normal student was given the ability to join a class. They had taken it away for a term which is why I'm joining you all so late." He frowned. "Apparently they believe luck is somehow a talent worth studying but I'm not sure about that personally."

Looking over at the group he saw a variety of expressions. Most seemed accepting towards the notion, while others like Byakuya just scoffed at the mere concept of it. What caught his attention, were the looks Sayaka and especially Junko were giving him.

He headed back to his seat next to some unknown stoic-looking girl and frowned.

They almost seemed surprised by his appearance…?

He decided to worry about it later.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Naegi-kun! How are you?"

The class had just finished, and Makoto looked over his desk in surprise at the sudden appearance of Sayaka Maizono.

"Ah, hi Maizono-san." He smiled. "It's nice to meet you!"

The idol narrowed her eyes at him.

"Meet me? Did you already forget about our time in middle school together?"

"Damnnnn, Naegi you work fast!" Leon grinned as he threw an arm around the smaller boy. "Grew up with our resident singer, eh? Do tell."

Makoto blushed from the sudden physical contact and the words that accompanied it.

"I-it's nothing like that!" he stammered. "We just went to the same school for a few years. We never even talked or anything. In fact, I'm kind of surprised that you remember me, Maizono-san."

It was at this point that the Luckster realized that everyone in the class had gravitated towards the area. Aside from Byakuya and Toko that is, though they still listened in.

Sayaka looked affronted. "That might be true but of course I remember you! I wanted to talk to you for years but never got the chance."

He blushed and looked away. The guys did not let this chance go by.

"Hmmmm Mr. Makoto Naegi has raised an incredible number of flags at an unprecedented rate. He even looks the part of a protagonist. Truly a momentous occasion!"

"Yeah, Naegichii is fitting in great already! I don't need to read his future to see nothing but good things ahead!"

Makoto and Sayaka looked back at one another, a blush adorning both their cheeks. It was almost as if a trance had enveloped them.

A voice broke it.

"Koto-kun…? Is that really you?"

Makoto blinked and turned away.

"Koto-kun?"

He looked over as the group opened up for the newcomer to join the conversation. He, of course, recognized the gorgeous girl at once. How could he not? Junko Enoshima was considered one of, if not, the most attractive teenagers in the world.

What she said, struck him as odd, however.

"Enoshima-san? I'm sorry have we met before?" He instantly panicked at the stricken expression on her face. That answered his question.

He racked his brain trying to think of anyone who had referred to him in that manner before.

He was drawing a blank.

"I'm sorry…" he began. "I can't think of anyone right now-"

It was then that a flash of red entered his mind.

"Wait…" he spoke, his face uncertain. "Ryoka-chan…?"

Junko's expression did the fastest 180 anyone had ever seen. Not in the usual, chaotic manner the rest of the class was used to. She looked happy. Genuinely happy.

She jumped.

"KOTO-KUN!"

Pulling him down to the ground with her, everyone looked at the duo in complete shock; even Byakuya who was doing his best to ignore them looked stunned.

Especially because of where Makoto's face ended up.

"Enoshima-san! Illicit behaviour is not tolerated in an educational institution!" Taka yelled. "Please get out of that compromising situation at once!"

Junko flashed him a look which caused him to intake a sudden breath. Her behaviour almost made him forget who he was talking to.

It quickly subsided, when she looked back down at the boy struggling to breathe in between her breasts. The fashionista grinned before letting him go.

"Ah, sorry Koto-kun! It was just so long since I saw you last, I was a little overwhelmed." She looked sheepish. "Sorry! Won't happen again!" Maybe.

Everyone was completely dumbfounded by this turn of events. Junko, while by no means an overtly awful person, (right.), was not someone who ever showed meaningful affection of any kind. Even to her own sister.

Speaking of Mukuro, the soldier's mind was currently in disarray.

'I know Junko-chan well enough to know that this is not an act. She has never done this before! Never!' she paused, forcing down the twinge of jealousy. 'Who the hell is this kid!?'

Sayaka also felt jealous, but for an entirely different reason.

'When it was announced earlier that Naegi-kun was joining our class I was so happy I could finally talk to him.' Her eye began twitching. 'But what is this!? How does he know Enoshima-san of all people? Especially with such familiarity.'

Makoto, meanwhile, was coughing as he attempted to get his breath back. He wouldn't deny that the situation felt nice, very much so. But still, he'd rather that not happen in the middle of a classroom.

Especially with the looks, everyone was sending their way.

"It's fine Ryoka, er Ryo-chan." He smiled at her embarrassedly. "It's been so long I didn't recognize you. Especially without the red hair. Not that this colour doesn't suit you… but I'm sure you get that a lot."

He rubbed the back of his neck nervously; very much aware of everyone's stares on the two of them.

He could also practically feel the jealousy coming from the guys behind him as well as from the idol in front of him.

He must have been imagining that last part, though.

Junko just grinned widely.

"I see you haven't changed much at all mister indecisive. Though…" she walked forward and pulled him eye to eye with her causing him to gulp. "You're even cuter than you used to be. Honestly, I didn't think that was physically possible, so good job!"

He gulped as her breath began to tickle his mouth. She was certainly about as forward as ever. Still…

"Thank you, Ryo-chan." He smiled softly. "You're just as pretty as I remember."

Ordinarily, words like that would have no effect on the model who had been getting them for years. Such earnest compliments from her self-proclaimed best friend though? She could not stop the faint blush from dusting her cheeks. Again, much to the stunned silence of the rest of the class.

"Thank you Koto-kun." She said just as softly, pulling back. "I missed your sweet little compliments almost as much as your sweet little face."

Okay, that was enough.

"Ne, Enoshima-san…?" Sayaka began; her smile decidedly plastic. "Care to explain how you know Naegi-kun over here?"

Junko looked over to her with a blank expression before a crown appeared on her head.

"Who do you think you are, addressing me peasant!? I'm just conversing with my dearest childhood friend!" Suddenly mushrooms appeared on her head, and she drooped. "In fact, Koto-kun was about the only friend I had for such a long time… I missed him so very much."

Makoto looked guilty. "I missed you too Ryo-chan." He began rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. "I see that you still switch personalities like you used to. Are you somehow still bored even here at Hope's Peak?"

Before she had a chance to answer Leon beat her to the punch. Literally.

"Naegi you, *slam*, seriously know both of our classrooms prettiest girls!?" He leaned on the now-bruised shoulder with just a little too much force. "What's your *bam* secret? I gotta know."

Makoto looked pained.

Junko noticed.

"Kuwata-san…?" She said in a sugary sweet tone that instantly sent a shiver down his spine. "I'd appreciate if you let go of Koto-kun. If not, I could get Muku-chan to do it for you!"

The baseball pro leapt away from Makoto as if the boy had suddenly caught fire. He was not risking getting the Ultimate Soldier involved, of all people.

Makoto cocked his head to the side as everyone, aside from Sayaka, Junko and some black-haired girl backed away slowly.

"Muku-chan? Who's that?"

Junko smiled brightly.

"Don't you remember me telling you about my worthless sister, Koto-kun?" She brought the black-haired girl to the front of her. "Here she is: the Ultimate Soldier Mukuro Ikusaba!"

Makoto blinked for a second before smiling at the stoic-looking girl.

"It's nice to meet you, Ikusaba-san." The girl looked away immediately; annoyance visible on her pink-tinted cheeks. Makoto was confused but didn't push it. Turning back to the model he looked disappointed.

"Ryo-chan, I thought I told you not to call the people you care about such rude names. You won't be able to make friends or keep your old ones if you do that."

Everyone else present gulped as they watched the two sisters waiting for their reaction. Even Mukuro felt bad for the boy. This didn't look good for the Luckster-

"You're right Koto-kun." Junko spoke softly. "I'm sorry Muku-chan, I didn't really mean that."

If the classes eyes could have widened any further Makoto was certain they would have popped out of their heads. Though he wasn't exactly sure why.

Mukuro was done.

'Seriously, who the hell is this kid that Junko-chan would honestly take back an insult of all things!?' Nothing made sense in her mind. She couldn't even remember the boy at all, so why did her sister seem to consider him such an important person?

Especially when he looked to be nothing but an ordinary-looking loser.

Junko turned around. Makoto could sense she was restless and about to do something drastic.

He wasn't wrong.

"Alright sluts, Junko Enoshima is gonna take Koto-kun out to lunch." She gained a manic look in her eyes as she suddenly hugged the smaller boy to her frame. "I'll see you bitches later!"

Then she bolted out the door.

Sayaka and Mukuro quickly left the area in pursuit.

Everyone was silent.

"Does anyone know what just happened…?"

Hina's question would remain unanswered.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ryo-chan? Why did you drag me all the way out here?"

Makoto was currently sitting opposite the model under a tree far away from campus. In fact, he had no clue where they were. It was sort of unnerving. He trusted her, though.

"Muku-chan can track us pretty much everywhere and I felt way too overwhelmed in there." She shrugged her shoulders before popping open a bento. "I mainly just wanted to spend some alone time with you, and I knew that our class was not going to let that happen."

The Luckster blushed lightly at the admission before smiling at her.

A crown materialized on her head. "What is it, peasant? You have a look of adoration upon your face."

He scratched his cheek; an awkward tic he had yet to break. "I don't know about adoration… I'm just really happy is all. I missed you."

Junko was silent for a few seconds, her expression blank. When she spoke it was quiet, monotonous; but no less truthful.

"I meant what I said back there Koto-kun… You were my only friend for a long time and honestly you still are." She looked vulnerable for a second. "I mean if you still want to be. You were the only person that didn't leave me when I…"

He put his hand over hers, his smile warm and inviting.

"You will always be one of my dearest friends Ryo-chan. I'm just glad that you still want to be mine even after such a long time."

A moment later she interlocked her fingers with his, a fond smile on her face. If anyone else saw this scene they would be astounded by the expressions she was showing. Makoto didn't see anything odd about it.

"This takes me back to years ago. The last time we saw each other."

Makoto nodded. "It was one of the hardest days of my life, honestly."

"Mine too…" Junko consented softly. "It wasn't long after that, that Muku-chan came back and I was scouted out for my talent. I was told to dye my hair blonde at that point, actually, and it just kind of stuck, I guess. Though it's faded since then and become more strawberry-like. It's been years since then."

"I see." He muttered. "I think it looks nice on you; though you without red hair is weird to me, for some reason."

"Hoh?" she grinned. "Are you saying you have a preference for red haired girls?"

He blushed and muttered something under his breath. She didn't let it go.

"No, no, no. Tell me Koto-kun." She smiled widely. "I promise I won't get angry."

"I know you won't… it's just…" The boy turned away. "I like your blonde hair a lot, I just think you look best with red hair."

As if realizing what he just said he took back his hand and began waving both around rapidly.

"Bu-but like I said, you still look beautiful now so-!"

He was cut off by a soft kiss on the cheek.

Her eyes glowed. "Thank you for that Koto-kun. Honestly people are afraid to criticize me nowadays. It's pretty boring in a way."

Makoto couldn't relate. Though after that kiss, he wasn't able to do much.

"That being said," she giggled. "I also prefer my hair red. I might see about getting the dye taken out after my next photo shoot. I won't have one for a while on account of my new attendance."

He just nodded dumbly, still feeling the imprint of her lips on his cheek.

Junko looked at him fondly.

"I'm glad we're alone now, Koto-kun."

Makoto shook off his embarrassment with great effort. He returned the notion.

"Same here, Ryo-chan."

Contrary to the girl's words, however, she knew her sister and her stowaway would find their way here.

Sure enough, a short distance away from the two, Sayaka growled openly; scarcely resisting the urge to run over and scoop Makoto away. Mukuro, on the other hand, had never felt the inclination to kill be so prominent.

Junko turned to their location, her smile serene, with a hint of amusement present. She blew them a kiss before turning back to Makoto who hadn't seemed to notice.

Both girls couldn't hold it back any longer.

They screamed.

"What the hell was going on!?"

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Unsure if I'm going to write anything more... if this gets a decent reception in terms of comments though I may :). I don't expect anyone to read this though xD


	2. Perception

Chapter 2 – Perception

The trip back to school was awkward. Especially so, for someone as socially inept as Makoto. The Luckster had found himself stuck between a rock and a hard place, with no clue on how best to escape it.

"Ne, Ikusaba-san…? Do you think you could stop looking at me like that-?"

"No."

"Okay."

Makoto hung his head in depression as the soldier continued to glare a hole in him. Sayaka, on the other hand-

"Naegi-kun, do you want to-?"

"No."

"I was asking Naegi-kun, not you Enoshima-san!"

A raincloud appeared over his head as he tried to tune the girls out. He had no clue what was going on…

When Makoto initially found the both of them, the soldier immediately claimed innocence regarding the scream they had heard. Apparently, she had been trailing Sayaka in an attempt to keep her from interrupting their alone time, when things got dicey. The idol had then turned the tables on her by pointing out how Mukuro's talent greatly outweighed hers in the scenario. There was simply no way that a singer could keep up with a trained assassin. Bottom line: they both claimed to have not been eavesdropping on them.

Right.

To avoid potential conflict, Makoto decided to accept their excuses as fact. Though, he seriously doubted their testimonies. Especially judging by the smirk adorning Junko's face. She was amused. Something that typically happened when she figured out the truth behind matters others tried to hide.

Granted, in this case, it wasn't exactly difficult to call the girls out on their bluff. He just chose not to.

"Grrrr…"

Sayaka's grumbling tore him from his thoughts. He gave her a small, sheepish smile, unsure what was causing her discomfort. Little did he know.

'I HATE THIS!'

The way that Junko's hand just seemed to ever-so-easily slip its way into Makoto's. The sweet little looks the two exchanged constantly. The conversations they were holding with one another, as if she wasn't even there. The dense idiot didn't even see anything wrong with it!

Not that there was anything wrong with it, mind you, but Sayaka didn't care. He was her childhood friend damnit!... If you ignored the fact that they had never interacted in the past, that is.

She decided a more direct approach was in order.

"Ne, Naegi-kun…?" the pop sensation spoke as sweetly as possible.

"Ah, huh?" Makoto blinked. "What is it Maizono-san?"

Sayaka smiled demurely. "I was just wondering if you'd like to hang out with me later? I thought maybe we could catch up over some pizza or something-!"

"Ah, that's a no-go miss idol." Junko shrugged unapologetically. "Koto-kun is spending the rest of the day with me. We already decided."

That was news to Makoto.

"Ehhhhh!?" he exclaimed. "We did!?"

"Yes, we did." Junko slipped on a pair of glasses; a smirk plastered on her face. "but of course, since you're my childhood friend, you shouldn't have any complaints with said arrangement, correct?"

"N-no." he shook his head, "of course not."

"Good." She squealed with wide, and rather adorable eyes. "It's settled then!"

"N-now just hold on a second!"

Sayaka had, had about enough of this.

"I asked Naegi-kun first! You can't just do that-!"

"Hoh?" Junko's grin was bloodthirsty. "Did you now? But I asked Koto-kun during our lunch break. He agreed, and that's that."

Makoto looked puzzled but decided not to intervene.

"B-but that's not true!" Sayaka sputtered. "You never said anything like that at the time!"

"I concur." Mukuro nodded. "The topics of conversation ranged from childhood nostalgia to current lifetime events. Spending time with one another had not been brought up."

Junko grinned.

"Yes, you're right." She turned towards her companion with an overexaggerated thinking pose. "Koto-kun, we never talked about spending time with one another, did we?"

He shook his head slowly.

"No… we didn't." he cocked his head to the side. "but how do the two of you know that, if you weren't listening…?"

Sayaka and Mukuro both gulped. They had fallen for the oldest trick in the book.

"Ohhh this is so scary, Koto-kun." Junko's cutesy persona came out. Grabbing onto his arm she began batting her eyelashes at him. "Whatever will we do? We have stalkers!"

Makoto sweat-dropped at the rather over-dramatic nature of his friend.

"Ah, I doubt it's that serious, Ryo-chan. They were probably just shy and wanted to join us or something! Nothing to worry about."

The three girls deadpanned at the boy in unison. He gulped.

"Wh-what…?"

Junko unlatched herself from his arm and began walking away. Her face was blank, a bad sign.

"Ahhhh! Ryo-chan, I don't know what I did but I'm sorry!" he ran to catch up with her. "Don't ignore me please…"

The model gave him a once over.

"You have always been so insanely trusting, it boggles my mind."

He couldn't deny that.

"I just don't see how putting trust in people, is a bad thing." Makoto argued. "Especially in situations as minor as this one. I mean, it's only because I trusted in you all those years ago that we became as close as we are now!"

She flinched imperceptibly.

"You know," Junko muttered, "some people would call your attitude naivety."

He didn't look bothered by that.

"Even so, I won't change."

She stared at him.

"No… no, you won't, will you. But I guess you wouldn't be my precious little Koto-kun if you didn't have that unwavering optimism, now would you?"

Makoto looked sheepish.

"My one redeeming trait, right?"

She grinned widely.

"Yep! It's just as interesting as ever."

"Hey!" Sayaka yelled, interrupting the talk. "Slow down, you two. What are you guys talking about?"

Junko stared down the approaching idol; pointedly ignoring her sister who was watching them from a nearby tree branch.

She was bored.

"Well! As I said, it's time for Koto-kun and I to have some quality time together." she grabbed his hand tightly in hers. "We'll just be downtown somewhere. Don't wait up for us. Bye-bye!"

"Wait! What about class-?"

A dust cloud was Sayaka's answer. The idol couldn't recall the last time she had felt such aggravation.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Makoto and Junko had arrived at their destination in record-setting time. The latter pulling her friend a good deal of the way.

"I forgot *pant* just how fit you are, Ryo-chan." Makoto panted. "You could be an athlete considering your *gasp* speed and strength."

The model grinned with a crown atop her head.

"Yes, I could! I could be a lot of things though, of course."

He involuntarily rolled his eyes. Her arrogance was going to get her in trouble someday, he just knew it. Though, he had a far more immediate concern.

"Ne, Ryo-chan? I've been wondering something…"

Junko turned to him with an eyebrow raised.

"Hoh? You thinking!? The world must be ending, or something." She cackled. "I'm kidding, Koto-kun. What's up?"

The Luckster thought of how best to phrase it.

"Well… I was just wondering: why does everyone call you Junko Enoshima, now? You never mentioned it when we were kids. Is it your real name, or-?"

"No. It's a stage name." Junko revealed with a small smile. "Ryoko is my actual name. It just doesn't… roll off the tongue as easy. Not a name to capture the masses. Or at least, that's what my agent said when he first approached me."

Makoto frowned.

"I disagree. Ryoko is a beautiful name. It suits you perfectly!"

The girl flushed at the admission. Her smile, thankful.

"I appreciate that, Koto-kun. I really do." she shrugged. "But, eh, it's life. My name isn't that big of a deal to me, at this point. I'm known as Junko Enoshima, the Ultimate Fashionista; so that's who I am."

As she finished, the Luckster stopped walking. He stared, unfocussed, at the ground. Junko looked at him, intrigued.

"What's wrong, Koto-kun-?"

"Your name is Ryoko."

The model giggled.

"Yeah, it is. Congrats, Mr. high schooler. You understand basic Japanese-"

"If that's really your name, then why don't you use it?"

Her mouth went into a tight line.

"Because it's not that simple. I have an image that I am required to maintain."

"I don't care."

Junko blinked.

"What do you mean?"

Makoto narrowed his eyes.

"What I mean, is that it seems as if you're forgetting who you are, Ryo-chan." He ignored her stunned look and continued to rant. "You're Ryoko Otonashi. Not Junko Enoshima. You're a person; not an object, a thing. Not something for people to gawk at, admire, and never get to know beyond a surface level. You're a person, a wonderful, if misunderstood person, and my best friend."

His eyes took on a pleading quality.

"Please, Ryoko. Please start using your name, at least with those you care about?" He took her hand back in his again. "Please? I just want to make you happy."

Junko, for the first time in so many years, simply had no idea how to react. What persona should she use? What would bring her the most enjoyment? The most chaos? The most-? No. Not now. Do nothing.

"Happy, Makoto?" her face was blank. "You know true happiness… true hope, as you call it. It's just a pipe dream for me. It always has been, even when we were kids. It always will be."

"No, it's not Ryoko!" Makoto shook his head in denial. "The fact that you are even considering hope, means that you are changing. Compared to when I first met you, it's night and day! I will make you feel hope Ryoko, someday. You're my best friend, and I would never abandon you. I promise."

"Never…?"

Her voice was hollow.

"How can you make promises like that. They're just empty words."

He weathered the pessimism, with his never-ending optimism.

"No. I only make promises I intend to keep." he stared deep into her eyes. "I said this all those years ago, and I'll say it again now. I will make you happy. I will keep you entertained. And I-"

"will be your hope…" she finished softly.

Makoto smiled.

"That's right."

The Luckster stepped back, letting his words sink in. Then, as if just realizing what he had said, he began rubbing the back of his head awkwardly.

"Ah, sorry Ryo-chan… I didn't mean to go off there. I just got really upset with what you were saying. My bad…"

The girl didn't respond for a few seconds before she began giggling. Then laughing. Then cackling. Her laughter soon became uncontrollable.

Makoto cocked his head to the side in confusion.

"Oh, Koto-kun, never change." The model giggled. "Only you could say such powerful, confusing, and downright impossible words, and then follow them up with something so ordinary."

She put her hand on his cheek and smiled.

"Alright. I'll do it for you then. Don't expect me to get close to anyone else but… you're right. I shouldn't forget who I really am."

The boy felt as if her words held more meaning than what was on the surface but grinned in agreement anyway.

"Good." He held out his hand. "Want to go have some fun, now?"

The model smirked; a crown atop her head.

"Of course, peasant. Do your worst to keep me entertained, won't you?"

As Makoto returned the look and turned away, Ryoko, smiled sadly.

'Hope, huh...?'

Four Hours Later:

The day was… pleasant, Ryoko thought to herself with a content smile on her face. She felt at ease, and entirely comfortable within her own skin. Which, of course, she ordinarily did anyway, but it was still a plus. I mean; brains, and beauty? It honestly just wasn't fair!

"Ryo-chan, you've got that look in your eyes again."

The model cocked an eyebrow.

"What look, is that?"

He deadpanned.

"The one that says 'you are above everyone else on this planet. Including me.'"

She giggled.

"But I am above everyone else on this planet, including you. So, there's no sense in hiding it. Don't you agree, Koto-kun…?"

Makoto stared blankly at her.

"Sure."

Ryoko began to fake cry at his dismissal. Seeing her attempt to garner sympathy fail spectacularly, she switched tactics.

"I've told you before, Koto-kun," she donned a pair of glasses. "it isn't narcissistic if it's the truth. I've been told by millions just how beautiful I am. Literally millions. If that's not enough to impress you, just take a gander at my body. I won't bite, if it's you." 'Unless you asked.'

Makoto blushed and turned away.

"You're always so forward…"

She looked affronted.

"Moi? Parish the thought!"

Makoto chuckled at that, causing her grin to widen.

"Aside from the obvious beauty," Makoto rolled his eyes at that, "I'm also very intelligent. Though, admittedly, not many people know that about me."

"Really?" Makoto was surprised. "Aside from me and you, who else?"

"Muku-chan."

…

…

…

"And…?"

"That's it."

"EHHHHH!?"

Ryoko chortled.

"I only show my true self to those I actually care about. You know this, Koto-kun."

That… he was aware of. It still served to make him feel sad though.

"You really only care about your sister and I, then…?"

She shrugged.

"Yeah. I don't see that as a problem though. You're all I need, really. I have 'friends', sure. Plenty of them. I just don't… care about them, like I do the two of you." She paused. "Mainly you."

Makoto furrowed his brow at the admission.

"I see… well then, you can at least start referring to yourself as Ryoko around Mukuro, right-?"

"No."

"No…?" he hedged, concerned. "why not-?"

"I can't. Not her. I still might need her."

The Luckster was completely lost.

"What do you-"

"I said," she began speaking cutely. "I might still need her. I can't do that, if I'm not still Junko-chan to her!"

"B-but what do you mean 'need-?'"

"Mouuuuuuu." She pouted. "Never mind that, Naegi-kun! You promised me you would introduce me to your family, so let's go!"

"What!" he yelled, successfully diverted. "I know for a fact, that I never said that."

"But you didddd! I'm sure of it!"

He rolled his eyes at her attitude.

Ryoko grinned.

The pestering always worked with him. The model had no doubt it would, this time as well.

It was only a matter of time.

Ten Minutes Later:

The strawberry-haired Ultimate sulked on her way home. Who knew Makoto could grow a backbone when it really came down to it? Well, she did, but still. Why did he have to shut her down like that? She just wanted to say hi to his family, that's all. What exactly did he think would happen, anyway? That she would burn his house down or something?

…

Okay, maybe his paranoia was justified, after all.

"Muku-channnnnnn," the fashionista yelled out as she unlocked the front door. "I'm home."

"Hello."

Not at all surprised by her sister's abrupt appearance she moved past her.

"How was your day?" the soldier questioned. "I did as you implied and stayed out of the way. I also successfully kept Maizono-san from tracking you two down and even copied the notes from class for you-"

Junko groaned.

"Boringggg. I didn't ask to hear your life's story, my unfortunately revolting sister." she waved the soldier off. "I'm going to my room. Do whatever you want, just don't involve me."

"Right."

It took everything she had to resist spitting at the boring, involuntary response her sister responded with. God, she did have a brain underneath all that brawn, right? Somewhere!?

"Probably not."

Snorting at the mere concept of her sister possessing a moderate level of intellect, she closed her bedroom door behind her. Locking it to be safe.

"Hope, huh…"

Fighting the growing feeling inside of her, she opened the drawer to her bedside table before reaching down and picking up the notebook that lay unassumingly within.

"Koto-kun, I want to see the world the way you do… your interest in the mundane; the simple, and the unspoken. The people who go about their days, never contributing anything to society. The lives that you claim to have so much potential. Your unclouded perception."

Absentmindedly playing with the booklet in her hand, she stared, unfocused, at the contents within.

"But I don't think I can. If you truly believe it's possible, then you'll need to prove it to me."

She frowned as she flipped over the final page.

"Because I've tried, and I can't."

The girl felt a spark of remorse. She ignored it.

"I just can't."

The picture of a black and white bear stared back at her.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lemme know in the comments if you want more of this! :) (Or if this chapter sucked too bad for that to become a reality;p)


End file.
